


Change of Plans

by GalacticTwink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Warmup Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: "I uh, I changed my mind. I-I don't want Christine anymore."Jeremy has a change of plans





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Cute warmup fic I wrote! Short and sweet

"Repeat yourself." The Squip turns sharply, frame flickering as he glares down at me. I gulp, biting down on the inside of my cheek. He tells me not to do that too, but my supercomputer looks a little distracted by what I just said. He snaps his fingers, a small jolt running up my spine; just enough for me to stand at attention. "I said. Repeat yourself. What did you just say to me." His words are a demand, not a question. I didn't even think,I just said it without considering how he would react to it. 

"I uh, I changed my mind." He arches a brow at me, raising his hand to snap again. "I-I don't want Christine anymore." My heart feels heavy just saying it. I've wanted her for so long, but how much did I really? Did I want her, or did I want the idea of her? Was she just a safety net, to keep myself from thinking about wanting anyone else? I think she was, and now there's a hole in that net- and I ripped it myself. "I have a new goal- a new mission for you. Someone else." The Squip pulls his hand away from what he was doing, closing the screen he had pulled up with a wave to turn towards me completely. 

"Someone else. Someone else!" He snaps, "I asked if you wanted someone else! Who else is there now who wasn't an option a month ago!" He pulls something up, sliding it through the air to gesture angrily at it. "We've put so much work into her! I showed you the volleyball team and you still insisted.”

“Well, I don’t want any of the girls from volleyball.” The squip lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“We reviewed  _ all _ the tapes, every sport, every club, every yearbook. Every girl within your age range within a twenty mile radius! There were no foreseeable futures in which you didn’t want Christine. Tell me what’s changed.” I take a calming breath ro soothe my racing heart. It’s now or never, he won’t let me drop it now.

“It’s someone new, someone who wasn’t here before. The, the person who I want is..is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com/)! I write too much and take requests!
> 
> I'm leaving comment mod off because this is 300 words of sugar sweet so play nice
> 
> This is also posted [on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/galactictwink)


End file.
